the joker,the singer, and the murder
by hanner22killer
Summary: what happens when naru ask for help some the D.P.R for help and what the group knows about gene and why is it that the girl has PK and what is it with the joker at the house rate T but i might change it
1. Chapter 1

A girl with black hair green eyes was sitting in a huge a huge office look at reports when a nock came at the door. The girl got up and went to the door and opens the door. A men wearing a black shirt and blue jeans look at the girl and ask " is miss Davis here" the smiled and said " my mother is here please come in" with that the girl move so the man could come in and took a sit next to a window. The girl walk to a door and knock "mother someone is here" with she went o the next door and knock and it and said "Luke we might have a case" with that girl turn and went back to the man and said " hi my name is key am miss Davis daughter" the man look up at the girl and said "hello key my name is john brown and am a priest"

"A priest " a girl that look about 17 years old came out of one the door. John looks at the girl and saw she was wearing black pants and blues shirt. "Mommy" the girl name key came and gives her hug. _Mommy but she look 17 years old_ john said to himself "she not my really daughter, me and gene fond her when she was little her real mother and father die and a freak fire the that happen when she was only five years old" after she said that went to sat down and waited until the man that was out of his room and sat next to key "now Mr. brown why are you here" john look at her and said " will am here because my boos sent me here to ask if you like to be part of a case his working on" miss Davis look up at him and said " who is your boss"

John look at him and said " his name is Kazuya Shibuya his-" before he could say anymore key look at him with sad eye and turn to her mother and said "mommy do we get go see him " miss Davis look at her and smiled and said " I have to think about it but first tell me about this case" john look back at her and said " will I don't have the full thing just what he told me to told you but here we got" with that Luke whose been sitting there not say anything just to type on his laptop

John look around to them and said " will what he told me that there are three ghost at this house in Japan" when he said this miss Davis look up at him and said " in Japan hmm" with that she wave hi to keep going " will the first ghost is like a joker he like to play jokes on people in the house" miss Davis stop him and ask " does he only do his jokes in the day time or at night" " will what he told me it's both" miss Davis just nodded her and look at Luke "Luke did you get that" Luke look up at her a then back at his laptop "yes I did Hannah" miss smiled at him and said "good " then she look back john and said " what kind of jokes does this ghost play on people" john look back at her and said "will when your only the ghost will throw pie at you if you're a couple then the ghost will throw water on you and if you are playing trick on other people the same trick that you played on them will be turn on you" Hannah look at him and said "hmmm will that ghost is going to be fun talk to right key" key look up at her and said " yes it will" then Hannah look back at john and said " what about the other two ghost in that"

John smiled and said "will that next ghost was a singer" key look at him and to her _I singer wow I hope I get to talk to her or him_. Hannah look up at this and said "do you know who the ghost singer is" john look down and said "no we don't we can't find anything on her" Hannah look at Luke and said "Luke why don't you try to find something on the singer" Luke stop typing and got his pen out and a paper and wrote something down then went back to typing. Hannah look back at john and said "what happens when the singer is out " john look back at her and said " will you will hear the ghost sing and if no one is listen she will start to scream in that person ear . luke stop typing and ask " does this happen to everyone who doesn't listen to the song being sang" john look at him and said " will I don't know my boss didn't tell me that" luke got the same paper out and wrote some else down and went to back to his was doing. Hannah look away and said " I bet he didn't tell you everything about the singer did he" john lookat miss davis and ask "how did you know" key jump and said " mommy has PK she know a lot about when she use her powers"

" KEY" Hannah yelled at the girl.

"sorry mommy I didn't mean to say it out loud" key said as she started to cry

Hannah just look at her and said " key am sorry that I yelled at you but you know am not allow to tell anyone about it" with that Hannah look back at john and said " hmm sorry but I will not talk about my PK" john just nodded and said " would you like to know about the last ghost this one really is a hard one to talk about" Hannah look at john then back at key " key why don't you go in my room at stay there so I can talk to john about something" key didn't even look at her. She just got open and left " will she mad at me" Hannah said as she watch key in and slammed the door. then Hannah turn back at john and said "okay mrs brown please tell me about this ghost" look at back at her and said "this ghost hate people with PK with anyone with the of PK comes in the house would be die before they left " Hannah sat down and look him in the eyes and said "how many"

"what" john ask

"How many people has PK on your boss team" Hannah said

"only one her name is Masako Hara (this is before mai knew she has PK) " john said

Hannah turn around and went to window and said "how many day's do they live when there in the house" without look at her john said "they would live 2 weeks before they die"

Hannah turn to john at this point and said "I want to you tell your boos that I'll be there in two day you" john look up at her and smiled and said "thank you for helping us" Hannah nodded and went to her office door and went in.

Luke close his laptop and look at john and said "father…we will call when we get half way there and please tell you boss that we are coming "with that Luke open the open to let john out.. then we went back to he's office to pick his stuff that he will be needing. When Hannah went in her office she saw key sitting at the desk look at something in the middle of the room "you got to be kidding Adam are you in here" if that a boy came out of nowhere. "oh Hannah like to know how you can see me when I try to hind from you" Hannah look at a boy who was wearing a brown hat a blue shirt and some shorts " because Adam I know you and I know that key all way's look at you when she mad" Adam look at them and said " so you are go to take the case that I heard from the priest" Hannah move key from her seat and sat down then look at him and said "you know for a ghost you still like to know everything" Adam just laugh.

Hannah look at Adam and said "listen Adam I don't want to the office to caught on fire when we come back so try to behave got that" Adam look back at her and said "now what would you do if I do set this place on fire?"

Hannah started to laugh and said "that's easy I'll just get rid of you"

After hearing that adam left without saying a other word. Key got up from where she was sitting and went to her mother "mom" Hannah turn to look at key and said "yes key whats up" key at this time look at the ground and said " so we took the case and can I call noll, uncle noll" Hannah got up from her seat and hug her and said " will I don't think that noll would like that" with that key started to cry " but I like to piss of noll so sure you can" with that key started to laugh. Hannah smiled at her and said "now key why don't you go back to your desk and start packing for the trip and make sure you got everything that you need okay" key stop laughing and smiled and ran out of the room.

Hannah sat down at her desk and look at picture of her and a boy "gene I really miss you I need to help noll find you" with that Hannah pick the picture up and up it in her bag to take it home with her.

**I hope you like it and yes I do have some PK but not a lot and the people in the group are real they belong to my group of ghost hunters we are call Davis Psychic Research group and key is not really my daughter in real life she ask me to make her that so I hope you guys like it and please R & R **


	2. Chapter 2

Mai was sating at desk listening to Naru and Lin talk about the case when the door up. When everyone looks up and they saw monk, Ayako, john, Masako walk in talking each other about the long trip they get to going to take. When monk saw mai he ran and gives her a tight hug "monk….cant…breath!" mai said as she tried to get him to let go. Monk stop and let mai go then he turn to sit in a chair next to Ayako. Masako look at everyone one and sat down, john saw Naru talking to Lin about the case.

"Naru miss davis called me and said there on their way here" john said

"Right do you know how long they would be" Naru ask not even look at him

"Uhm, if am right she said that she be here under 20 minute"

If that Naru turn to go in his office when stop as he open the open "mai" mai look up at him "tea" with that he shut his door. Lin went in after him. Mai got up and started to make him some tea "hey guys would you like some tea too" they all stop what they were doing and said "yes please" with that mai made tea for everyone when she got done she sat down next to monk and started to tall to Ayako when she hear a two car door shut then you could hear a other door being slam shut. Mai look at everyone then they heard the front door open. Everyone look at the door where you could see a little girl walk in and look at everyone " hello everyone am key davis " key said with the biggest smiled that you could think of then she move out of the way for a man and a ….women in on his shoulder yelling and hitting him and the back "LUKE PUT ME DOWN I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL WAIT OUT IN THE CAR NOW PUT ME DOWN "

Luke didn't even answer her but look at mai and said " where is your boss " mai pointed to the door and with that him and key walk in to nark's door and shut it everyone look around and said " what was that about " john look at everyone and said " that was miss davis" everyone look at him and said " NOWAY" nark's door open up out came lin key and Luke out. And they left Hannah and Naru alone in the room. Key came up to mai and said "mommy said that you all work and uncle noll" everyone eyes got wide and yelled "UNCLE NOLL" before she could answer them you could hear yelling coming from Naru office room " DO YOU THINK THAT AM GOING TO LEAVE NOW THAT I MIGHT KNOW WHERE HE IS"

When this was said the whole room started to shake thing started to be left off the ground by them self "do you really think that you could do this on your own noll" you could hear her throughout the hole room "mommy is really mad now Luke" with that Luke went to where Hannah and Naru was in the office and open the door, you could see where Hannah was as thing around the room started to left off the ground "noll if you forgot his my family to you know " Hannah didn't even see Luke came in and stood right behind and the next thing Hannah saw was Luke hitting her so hard that she was out cold, and with that everything fall to the ground.

Luke pick Hannah off the ground and walk out to see everyone looking him then pulled up his seat with Hannah in his lap mai look around to see that room's was a mess everything glass related was on the ground. Naru walk out like nothing happen "I don't pay to stand around, no clean the mess up and load the van up" then he went to pick up his cup of tea when it fall to the ground then he look at mai and said "mai get me more tea" mai look at him then back at miss davis "wait I can't make tea everything is broken" Naru went in to his office and slam the car door shut mai sighed and went to see if she could find him something to hold his tea in. when she open all the door she found a gold cup that said "noll" when look at it she reminder that little kid name key say "uncle noll" Mai look out at everyone that was picking up the mess " I wonder what that was about and how did she do that" just like someone heard come in and said "my mommy has PK its every strong when she really mad" key said as she stand there look up at mai. Mai look down at the girl and smiled and said "really " then mai look over at miss davis and said "uhm key is she really your mom because she so young" key look down at the floor and said " no she not but she took me in after what happen to my real family " mai look at her and then back at miss davis and "am so sorry …I …never mind" mai then heard someone come in so she look up to see naru stand the "mai if I were you I would stop acting like idiot and get my tea done" key smiled at naru and walked up to him and said "uncle noll stop being a meanie at the mai" naru just look at her and walkout the door and help pack everything up . when mai got done with the tea she gave it to him and walk up to luke who was still holding miss davis "uhm she going to be okay" Luke look at her but didn't say thing to her _I guess he's just like lin_ mai said to herself.

Hannah started to open her eyes after two hours of being out she sat up in luke's lap she look around see that everyone was sitting look at her "what do I have something on my face" every then turn and look at naru " will if your done if your sleeping then we can start talking about the case" Hannah smiled at him and started to stand and said "noll you do know my can't come out in the open " naru didn't look at her but then said "right you and yur group name last name is Kelly" Hannah walk up to him and said "yeah that's a cool last name don't you think key" Hannah said as she look at key who was satting on mai lap.

Naru didn't even look up from the book that he has "anyway Hannah you where ask to come here because of your PK" Hannah went and sat down on the floor "yeah father brown told me about it" then she look around at every one and said " I have three PK, one of they you saw two hours ago its called psychokinetic" everyone eyes got big.

"anyway Hannah have you read the case file I sent to you" naru ask

Hannah sat back down on the floor next to luke and said "noll you know I don't read the case files so why don't you told me everything"

"the client ask me not to tell his or her name to anyone " everyone look at naru as he say that "why don't he or she want their name said here" monk ask

Naru did answer him but keep on going "the first ghost is call the joker but his real name is not know at this time" naru look everyone " as you all know that he like to play jokes on people one time someone got hurt real bad "everyone look at him " so everyone will be with some at all times when it comes to this ghost" Hannah look at naru and said " did you find anything one the singer" naru look at her then back at his book and said "no I didn't" Hannah then look at luke and said " tell him what you find out" luke nod his head and said " will first her name is jade jewel she was born in Japan where in Japan I do not know but when she ame to this house they said that one day she went in but she ever came out "luke then give naru paper's then look at Hannah and said " sorry but that all I could find" Hannah just smiled at him then look back at naru and said " noll what about the last one" naru did look at her and said " he is know as the PK killer when he was alive" Hannah stood up and said "WHAT NOLL " naru put up his hand to stop her from talking " I know I know" mai look around and said "what's the PK killer" everyone look at mai then back to naru. Monk stand up and said " the PK killer killed over 70 people in one week" mai eyes got big and said "onway how did he do it" this time Hannah look at mai and said " he use PK-ST he can do what I can do " mai then look at the floor key look from mai t her mom amd said " mommy that a bad man anit it" Hannah look over at key and said " yes key really bad man " then look at miss hara and said "miss hara are you sure you can do this " she look up with her hand on her mouth and said " yes miss davis I can do this" then they all look back at naru " okay lets go " with that everyone got up and went out to the car Hannah key and luke went up to a mustang and then look back at mai and said " mai would you like to ride with us" mai look at them then at naru he didn't look at her just nodded his head and mai turn back to Hannah and said "o-okay" with that they all got in the car and the van .

**Sorry sorry I been on a case this whole time anyway I hope you guys like it please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai point of view **

I was sitting in the back of hannah's mustang looking out to see the tree's moving fast thinking to myself _wow so I got Hannah and key, and Luke all by myself now I could ask them anything on Naru I want._ Then mai look at Hannah who saw looking at a map of somewhere else. Then I saw Hannah move her head and look at me " so I you want to know thing don't you mai" mai eyes got big and said " how did you know about that" Hannah just smiled and said " I just know thing that's all" then I could hear key jump up and look over at use from the front seat and said "mai can I ask you something about uncle noll please" mai stop looking at Hannah and look up at key and said " sure key anything" key look over to Hannah then back at me and said "uhm are you and uncle noll dating" before I could say thing Hannah yelled and said "KEY NEVER SAY THAT YOU KNOW NOLL DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS RIGHT NOW HIS TO YOUNG" I sweet drop and said to myself _look who's talking _ I smiled at key and said "no key his just my boss "

Hannah turn her head to me and said "okay mai now that key ask you something it your turn to ask something one of us thing " I look her in the eyes and ask "um….will….whodoyo knowNaru" Hannah started to laugh and said "m-mai I can't understand you when you talk ffast" with that I took a breath and said " soory but how do you know naru" Hannah to me then she look at everyone as telling to look out the window key turn around in her sit and started to look to luke Hannah then look back at me at said "will mai noll's brother is my husband " my eye's got big as I look at her then to key who was looig down at the floor then I look back at her and said " who was naru brother " Hannah was about I answer her I heard key yell " MOMMY TELL LUKE TO STOP THE CAR" with that luke slammed on the brake.

When the car stop fully key jump out of the and started to run in the forest Hannah got up and said "KEY" and with that Hannah started to run after her . luke saw that they both ran out in the forest he too started to run " mai stay here and wait for noll"

I saw luke left in then I heard Hannah yelling for naru, then I heard monks car stop and everyone getting out the car "where is everyone" naru ask as he looked around " they run in to the forest " I then saw naru look at the forest and said "mai stay here everyone else come with me" with that everyone left me to watch the cars " great why can't I help naru and everyone look it so not fair" I then walk up to hannah's car door and started to open it when I saw out of the corner of my eye a man standing 2 miles down the road I turn to get a better look at him.

What I saw scared me to death the man that was 2 miles away was now not in front of me. He had red hair with blue eyes he had only pants on he had wounds all of his chest . he then smiled at me and said " you will help me" with that I saw black.

**With Hannah and the group**

Hannah was running trying to get key to stop running "hannah" Hannah didn't stop running " key run this way I know it" with that Hannah started to run faster. When Hannah got to a opening of the forest he stop running when she heard someone singing. Hannah started to walk slowly as the song got louder

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, out run my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_.

Hannah stop when she heard this and said "that sound like key" Hannah then started to run to the voice when she got there Hannah saw keying there picking flower but not only flowers but dead flowers " key" Hannah said as she walk up to her, but key didn't answer her " key honey its me" key then turn her head to Hannah and said " hi mommy do you what to hear they song" Hannah just look at her and said none thing but key just smiled and started to pick flower and started to repeat

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, out run my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_.

Hannah started to step back when you could heard feet run right for her. Hannah turn around and saw that everyone made it to her naru look at her and said " Hannah what wrong with key" Hannah just look them, at that moment key was next to them and said " I kill all of you that has PK" with that key fail to the ground luke pick her up and said something no one heard then Hannah look at everyone and said "uhm wheres mai" naru didn't look at her and said "wait at the cars now that this over with we batter get going " Hannah step in front of naru and said " noll I tell you what I saw key was doing if you promise not to ask her" naru just look at her and started to walk faster "him misses mai how cute" and with that Hannah and everyone started to walk back to the car.

When they got back they saw that saw standing there looking at them but she didn't say anything every just look at each other and went to their luke put key in the and waited for mai and Hannah to get, but Hannah stop and look at mai and said "mai why don't you ride with noll " mai just look at her and walk to the van and got in. Hannah turn to luke and said "luke I need you to get my bag here in the morning" luke just look at the road and pull out without saying anything _I wonder if mai_? _no but I better keep in eye on her_

**R&R I hope you like it I think am getting better at this **


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was walking up to a three story house that looks a like it was build in the late 1800's; in the front yard you can see lots of toys that was left outside. You could see three lager trees' outside that was already changing its colors. To get to the house you had to take the stairs look like there was over 20 steps. When Naru and gang got there they were met by two people one was a woman around the age of 23 she wear a black shirt with blue jean pants she had red hair with blue eyes and to her left was a little boy look almost like her but he didn't have red hair he had black hair. Naru step up and hold out his hand and said "hi my name is Kazuya Shibuya" the women look at his hand and sold " hi it nice to meet you Mr. Shibuya my name is kikyo touish and its nice to meet you " she look at everyone then back Naru and said "uhm my I ask who did you bring with you" Naru look Hannah who walk up to kikyo and said " hi my name is Hannah Kelly and this is my little sitter key Kelly and to my left is my older brother Luke Kelly" Hannah said as she pointed to key and Luke and everyone look at her with their mouths open

Kikyo just smiled at them and turn to look at everyone "and you are you two" Naru look at her and said "they are with me this is Lin Kōujo and Mai Taniyama they are my assistants" Lin and mai both bowed their head to her.

"And may I ask who are you people" kikyo said as she pointed at they.

Monk smiled at her and said "my name is Hōshō Takigawa my a Buddhist monk from Mt. Koya but you can call me monk"

John smiled and hold his out and said "good day mate my name is john brown and Caucasian Catholic priest it's nice to meet you" kikyo smiled at him and shake his hand

Ayako just look at her and said "Ayako Matsuzaki and am self-styled Shinto miko"

Masako was about to say who she was when "OMG your Masako Hara" masako look to see who said that, she was the little boy smiling and said " yes I am" then turn to look at kikyo and bowed her head. Kikyo look around and said "uhm… may I ask who all has PK" mai look up at everyone then smiled a evil smiled Hannah saw the look but didn't say anything "we have three people who has PK" Hannah look at Naru and then to kikyo and said "and am one of them" mai look at her and said then look at Naru but didn't say anything to that. Kikyo look around and said "and who is the third one"

Hannah smiled and said "the third one is not allowed to say who he or she is" when Hannah said that mai look around and said "why is the third one not allowed to say who they are" Hannah did answer her just smiled and step back. Kikyo just look at mai then Hannah and said "will the master of the house said to show you to the rooms that you be using" when she said that a pie came out of nowhere and hit monk in the face

"what the-" john said that a other pie came out of nowhere but stop right in front of john " monk are you okay" Hannah said not looking at him but at the pie that was inch away from hitting john in the face

Monk stand up with lift over pie on his face and said "hey am fine Hannah" then he look at every one and said "what was that" just as he said that a other pie came out of on where but stop short of hitting Hannah in the face "looks like joker know that you here" kikyo said as she started to laugh at that everyone was laughing at monk even Hannah started to laugh at monk but forgot aobut the pies that was in front of her and john

**SMACK**

Everyone look at Hannah and john started to laugh at them even Lin and Luke started to laugh at them. Naru look at everyone and then look at kikyo and said "does this happen all the time " kikyo tried to stop laugh and said "y-yes this happen every time someone comes here" naru just look at her and said " if you all are done would you show us to are rooms" kikyo look at them and said " oh yes please this way "

**Time moves fast**

Every thing was set up in the base naru look at kikyo and said " miss touish would you please tell me what goes on here in the house" kikyo look at the little boy who was helping monk out. Hannah saw this and went to stand next to the little boy and said " hi there would you like to go outside with me and key" the little boy look at kikyo and said "can I" kikyo smiled and said "yes but be good okay" the little boy smiled really big smile and stand up and Hannah grad the little boys hand said "okay we be back later bye bye everyone" with that Hannah and key and the little boy walk out.

Naru, Luke, lin, and kikyo was sitting at a table " so miss touish what has been going on here to the house" kikyo look at naru and then look at the table

"will first nothing happen when the master got this house off a friend of his but as soon as he moved in things started to happen, like things started to be in one room but then when you turn around to do something else then look back the thing would be gone" kikyo look up at naru and said "when we went looking for anything that was gone was we would find it up on the roof" naru stop her and ask "is all the time on the roof" kikiyo look at him and said " yes always on the roof like it wanted one of us to go up on the roof and get it" luke stop typing and said "did anyone go up there" kikyo look at him and said "yes one of the ground keeper's went up there to get something when he fail off the roof"

Naru look at her and said "what happen to the man" kikyo didn't look at him and said " he die when he hit the floor." Everyone didn't say anthing just look her.

"tell me about the singer" naru said with his hands on a black book that he keeps with him at all times

Kikyo look at everyone and said " will she doesn't like anyone to singing" lin stop typing and said "what happens when someone sings" kikyo look at him and said "will she first she'll yell at you, when you don't stop she then trow thing at you but no one knows why she does that so the master of the house told everyone to never sing ever again"

Naru wrote something down then ask " what about the joker what does he do" kikyo siiged and said " where do I start"

"will start at the beginning" naru said

" right will at the begain if you come in the house he would throw pie and other thing" every one look at her with a look said –why didn't you say that in the first place- kikyo didn't look at them and said " then it will be the joke that he play on people like locking two people in a closet and then if you don't laugh at is jokes he will-" kikyo stop and didn't say thing else "miss touish we need to know more if we're going to help you " naru said

"he will get angryandd bad thing happen but that's all a going to say am sorry" kikyo said as she stond and started to walk out.

"HI EVERYONE WE"RE BACK" everyone stop and look at see key running in with Hannah and the little boy right behind her " kikyo sorry but he wanted to come back-"

Hannah stop and saw that she was leaving "what happen here are you guys done or what " naru look at Hannah said " yes we're miss hara you and john look around the house and see if you can find thing here, monk and Ayako do around house say what you can find out" everyone nodded there head.

Hannah look at her group and said "luke look into the history of the house see if you can find anything about the death of all that died here key you stay here" key look down at the ground and said "but I what to help to sister" Hannah smiled at her and said "oh you are helping me by watching the base" key eyes got big and said "really" Hannah turn to and said "yep I need to watch so make me proud" key smiled and went to sit down next to luke" naru look Hannah and said "miss Kelly I need to talk to outside" hannah smile at him and said "sure" with that Hannah and naru walk out of the base.


	5. Chapter 5

two people stand outside the door look at each other "so let me get this stright you want me to stop calling you noll and start calling you what saw it again" one of them said " oh yeah naru right" the other person just keep looking at her

" sorry noll but i cant do that you, want me stop call you that so yhou could hind be hind a fake name" witht hat the girl started to walk over to the door "stop" noll said with out looking at her " you know how hard it is to be looking for someone that you LOVE BODY no you dont" the girl turn around and said "noll you do knew that i fall in love woth ge-" DONT SAY HIS NAME" noll said as he give the death glare " what do you mean don't say his name noll I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HIS NAME" noll turn his head down " noll i know how you feel i really do know " hannah started to walk over to noll and said "noll am going to brake the connection with key for now and i need to tell you something about mai" when noll heard those word he turn his head to look at her and said " what do you mean your braking the connection and what about mai"

hannah turn and sat on the floor and said "naru i want key to be narmol like before she... will you know and the thing with mai will look at her closely and you will know bye naru am going go back in the base " with that hannah got up and left leaving naru to think about what was just said

**BACK AT THE BASE**

hannah walk in and went to key and said "key we need to talk" then she look around and saw mai sitting there look at her and said "mai you need to call your parents to tell that your not comeing home for some time"

naru came in to hear what hannah said and listen closely to what mai will say. mai didn't even look up and said "oh i call mom and she said it be okay if i stay a couple of nights here" then she walk out the room not even looking at anyone.

hannah turn to naru and said "see like i said" then she and key started to walk out of the room but stop when she heard naru talk to john " father brown get ready to do a exorcism" john look at naru and said "who am i doing a exorcism on"

" i'll tell you who later" naru said as he to lin and luke, and with that hannah and key walk out the door

hannah and key where walking around when hannah stop and turn to key and said "key i need to talk to you about something" key look up to her mommy and said " what is it mommy" hannah look around to see if anyone was there then she got down to key's level and said "key i know your going to hate me after i tell you this but please don't be to mad at me okay" key just smiled and said "mommy i could nevedr be mad at you, you are my mommy" hannah open her mouth to said something when she felt something go around her ankle. she look down at her ankle and said "wha-ahhhhhh" the next thing hannah know she was hanging of the celling

"mommy mommy what happen why are you upside down" key said as she look at hannah. hannah look around trying to see if there is anyone around but no one was and the same floor as them hannah then look down at key and said "key go get luke and naru okay" key look down the hall and then back at hannah and said "b-but mommy i can't leave you hanging there" hannah started to laugh and said "key pour words to use right now and don't worry about me i'll be okay.

key turn around and ran from hannah leaving her their to hanging there. after hannah couldn't see key anymore she started to look aroud to see if she could see anything _get how did i get into this anyway._ hannah was still thinking about everything that has happen so far, when something run by her right hannah look up and said "key was that you" but she didn't hear anything "w-who there" still nonthing hannah thought that she heard someone or something moving around behind , "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


End file.
